


濯足

by IcaRusLeBlanc



Category: LOL百合同人
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcaRusLeBlanc/pseuds/IcaRusLeBlanc





	濯足

　　初夏的夜里似乎有些凉，女子幽幽醒来，见怀中人儿睡的安稳，只体温较常人低了些，有些渗人的寒意自肌肤蔓生。女子垂眸，拥紧怀里的人，视线拂过她安然的眉眼，勾起唇角，在那人姣好的面容上印下一吻。

　　卡西奥佩娅还在，这就好了。她眯起眼笑，又悠然睡去了。

　　——

　　chapter 1 【我企望，你的眸光为我停留】。

　　杜·克卡奥将军极宠她，恨不得时刻把她捧在手心。可谓捧着怕摔了，含在嘴里也怕化了。卡特琳娜一句话，就连天上的月亮，将军怕也是会想办法为她摘下来。

　　卡特琳娜对此不屑一顾。

　　她深知自己的不同寻常，她不喜欢别人把自己看作花瓶，需要时刻小心翼翼地呵护，她可没那么易碎。

　　克卡奥家族的大小姐，自小便喜欢舞刀弄剑。她对那些冷兵器有不一样的痴迷。别人都差异对这如玉雕般的奶娃娃竟喜好这些的时候，将军却觉得她不过小孩子好奇心重了些，对这些事物感兴趣是很寻常的事情。再者说，这些也不是好接触的，卡特琳娜练不了自然就会放弃。便笑眯眯地应允下来，让他的宝贝女儿摆弄那些刀剑去了。

　　出乎大家意料的，卡特琳娜并没有表现出厌烦，甚至，在这方面她有着惊人的天赋。

　　将军看着练习拳脚的女儿，眯起了眼。指导老师说，卡特琳娜在练习的时候表现出了惊人的感知力与反应能力。

　　卡特琳娜收起了招式，将匕首反手收进袖子里。唤了一声父亲。

　　卡特琳娜表面看来并不与将军亲近，可她确是极孝顺的孩子。实际上，她是想着能为父亲分忧。

　　卡特琳娜真厉害，又有进步了呢，老师也是这么说的。将军依旧慈祥的模样。

　　嗯。她抿唇应了一声。

　　卡特以后就做杀手吧。他半开玩笑地说道。

　　却不曾想他这句话在卡特琳娜心里扎了根。

　　后来令人闻风丧胆，诺克萨斯头号杀手，有着黑寡妇之称的，也不过是豆蔻年华的少女。

　　卡特琳娜是极认真的性子，她上心的事绝对会一丝不苟的对待，不被她放在心上的，她连多看一眼也觉得枉费。

　　比如，她的妹妹。

　　卡西奥佩娅自小漂亮，比卡特还要漂亮许多，可惜，她天使般的容貌从未被她恶毒的姐姐看见。

　　她是希望卡特琳娜能注意她的。卡特琳娜大了她三岁，也不过三岁么，可自卡西奥佩娅记事以来，卡特似乎就永远是那个表情，那副可恶的模样。

　　永远蹙着眉，单薄的唇微微抿起，显得更加不近人情。明明就还是小孩子，装什么大人呢，板着脸装老成什么的，最不可爱了。卡西奥佩娅似乎忘了，她可是比卡特要更小些。

　　这不，又开始摆弄她那几把破匕首了。

　　泰隆，姐姐是不是不喜欢我呢？卡西奥佩娅是问泰隆，目光却始终放在楼下练习的卡特琳娜身上。

　　泰隆低头，他也说不准，说大小姐喜欢二小姐吧，她的态度又过于冷淡了些，说不喜欢呢，似乎也没这回事儿。

　　要不，她怎么就总是不搭理我呢。卡西奥佩娅的语气听起来有些挫败，也难怪，自小受尽宠爱的孩子，到了卡特这儿，也就被绝缘的过于无情了。

　　泰隆不回答，卡西奥佩娅干脆自说自话了。

　　姐姐就从来不对我笑一下的，也不跟我说话。明明我这么可爱，大家都喜欢我的。卡西奥佩娅果然是自恋惯了。

　　泰隆习惯了二小姐的说话方式，倒是不为所动，依旧站在一旁毕恭毕敬的模样。

　　卡西奥佩娅转了转眼珠，大家都喜欢卡西，就姐姐不喜欢，所以，一定是姐姐的问题了。

　　泰隆听到这话，终是忍不住了，面罩下的唇角扬起，是忍俊不禁的笑意。二小姐真是，自恋到过分可爱啊。

　　喂！

　　卡特琳娜转头，见是卡西奥佩娅，又面无表情地回过头，拿着匕首练习收发的动作。

　　卡西奥佩娅穿着白色长裙，噌亮的小皮靴，一副公主的模样。相比之下，贪图方便拣了最简单的深色劲装的卡特，显得灰败许多。

　　她绷着步子慢悠悠地走近，绕着卡特转了一圈，姐姐，你就不会累么？整天练这些无聊的东西。

　　不会。卡特琳娜回答。

　　真是精简的回答啊，卡西奥佩娅撇了撇嘴。

　　姐姐就不愿意跟卡西多说几句话么？

　　卡特琳娜不为所动，目不转睛地盯着远处的目标，手腕聚力，反手将匕首掷了出去。很好。卡特琳娜扬了扬眉毛。

　　见姐姐将自己忽视的彻底，卡西奥佩娅不开心了，很不开心。狠狠跺了跺脚，气急地喊，姐姐最坏最讨厌了！卡西最不喜欢你了！哼！

　　卡特琳娜望着她离开的背影，只见她气呼呼地甩手，每一步都似乎用了很大的力气，就好似乎脚下的土地和她有什么深仇大恨，好像真的生气了？方才她咬牙切齿的模样让卡特琳娜觉得很莫名其妙，自己哪儿就坏了呢？她可是什么也没做呀，卡西的脾气未免太莫名了。

　　不喜欢就不喜欢吧。卡特低头盯着手上的匕首，想。

　　可恶的卡特，戳戳戳！戳死你！讨厌死了！卡西奥佩娅伸出食指使劲地戳面前的娃娃，看它被戳地东倒西歪面容扭曲，想象这是卡特琳娜那讨厌的人，才觉得解气些。可怜的布娃娃饱受摧残。

　　卡西奥佩娅将娃娃拥入怀，蜷起腿窝在床上，怎么样才能让卡特琳娜看的到我呢？

　　卡西奥佩娅觉得应该好好思考这个深奥的问题。

　　chapter 2 【像泡沫那样不真实】。

　　卡特。卡西奥佩娅唤，卡特很快进来了。

　　卡特琳娜见这副情景，便明白怎么回事了。

　　皱眉，不是叫你不要下厨了么？

　　却还是伸手自头顶的橱柜取了她要的东西。

　　卡西奥佩娅眸光有些闪烁，哀伤影影绰绰，将她缠绕起来。方才她尝试着抬高手，发现仍旧无法够到那个高度，便放弃了。

　　她怨恨地看着下半身，那么丑陋的蛇尾。

　　想吃什么，吩咐佣人去做就可以了。卡特轻轻说。

　　卡西奥佩娅仿佛没有听到，不动声色地搅拌着锅里的汤。许久，她说，我只是想亲自煮东西给你吃。

　　心脏好似被什么东西扯了一下，带着暖暖的疼，那么真实。

　　卡特琳娜自背后拥她入怀，感觉到她的悲伤。傻，卡西奥佩娅哪样都好的。

　　我都喜欢。顿了顿，她说。

　　卡西奥佩娅怔住，又微微笑开。

　　时间似乎静止了，只有初夏的风吹过来，拂过耳廓。像情人间绵绵的蜜语。

　　阳光斜斜地洒进来，裹着两人的轮廓，要把她们融为一体了。卡西奥佩娅浅色的发丝镀上了金色的光华，发梢闪着光，那样柔和的模样。

　　卡特偏头，很想知道奥佩娅现在是什么模样。肯定是美不胜收的。

　　高挺的鼻梁，尖细的下巴，微翘的薄唇，润泽的唇瓣上闪着诱惑的光芒。卡西奥佩娅真美。卡特琳娜一直都知道。

　　勾住她的下巴，抬头将唇印上她的眉间。

　　卡西奥佩娅闭上眼睛，睫毛微颤。卡特琳娜宠着她，她能感觉到她的爱恋，满足的幸福像一味毒，渗入到骨子里。

　　温热的唇滑过眼眸，途径鼻梁，最后覆在她微凉的唇上。

　　卡特动作轻柔，像对待瓷器一样的，小心呵护着。她滑过卡西奥佩娅的嘴角，侧头绵柔地碾磨着她的唇瓣。

　　这个笨蛋。卡西奥佩娅半眯着眼，想。唔，嘤咛溢出，略微粘糯的嗓音在情人耳里极其诱惑。

　　吻陡然加温，卡特琳娜的吻变得急切起来。

　　唔，笨蛋，汤！汤要坏掉了。好在卡西奥佩娅还没完全抛弃掉她的汤，连忙推开那个吻得愈加不规矩的人，手忙脚乱地拯救她的汤。

　　还好没坏掉。卡西奥佩娅瞥了身旁那人一眼，暗指她不懂收敛。木头开窍了，这是好事吧？

　　卡特琳娜又拥住了她，轻轻摇晃起来。奥佩娅，我觉得好开心。

　　卡西奥佩娅换了一锅料理，嘴角含着笑。我知道。

　　很幸福，像是一下子给了我整个天堂。明明以前没这样相处过，可与卡西奥佩娅，就像是相守很久的恋人，自然而然地就这样了。有些不真实。卡特琳娜蹭着她脸颊旁的卷发，喃喃地说。

　　幸福来得太突然了，总是会给人不真实的感觉。更何况，幸福那样来之不易。

　　卡西奥佩娅伸手，覆在卡特扣在她腰间的手背上。温暖的怀抱是她渴求了那么久那么久的。

　　乖，先放开我，我们吃东西。

　　卡特琳娜不舍地放手，走过去端起盘子。望了卡西奥佩娅一眼，在她看来，卡西奥佩娅可比这些美味多了。

　　奥佩娅，手艺又进步了呢，很好吃。卡特琳娜执着汤匙，盛着一勺汤往嘴里送。卡西奥佩娅真是贤慧，也很温柔。她满足地咽下汤汁，想。

　　听到心上人的夸赞，卡西奥佩娅笑弯了眼。就说了，厨子哪有我煮的好吃了。

　　我现在也只能做这些了。卡西奥佩娅眸光幽幽，蛇尾不自觉地勾了一下。她瞄了一眼，真难看。

　　不是。卡特琳娜回答的很急切。不是的，卡西怎么可以轻视自己？在她看来，卡西奥佩娅是很厉害的，卡西总能将事情做得完美，卡西奥佩娅是最好的人了。

　　后面那些话，卡特琳娜自然是不容易说出口的，她天生口拙，不似卡西奥佩娅那般的巧舌如簧。待她跌跌撞撞将语言组织完毕说出来，已然过了不短的时间。

　　只看到卡西奥佩娅幽澈的双眼，柔弱的模样让人心头一颤。卡特沉溺在她温柔的双眸中，怔的大脑空白。最后，她呐呐地吐出几个字，我喜欢卡西就行了啊……

　　卡西奥佩娅倒是没料到她会如此说的，眨了眨眼，粲然一笑，怎么的，卡特的嘴变得这样甜，是偷了蜂蜜吃么？

　　真是……从未想到卡特会如此直白的，虽不说是什么甜言蜜语，可听在耳里，却格外甜蜜。卡特没有偷了蜂蜜，蜜倒是去了卡西奥佩娅的心里。

　　她低首，姿势优雅地搅拌着汤，汤匙碰撞出的金属的声音，也失了尖锐的质地，裹了一丝温柔出来。

　　chapter 3 【你还记不记得】。

　　卡西奥佩娅伸出食指，就着脸颊边的卷发把玩，眉目含笑，看着卡特琳娜喝完最后一口汤。

　　笨蛋，喝不下就不要勉强自己，撑着肚子会难受。

　　卡西奥佩娅起身收拣餐具，慢声说道。明明最后表情有些纠结，还是皱眉闭眼喝完，这是叫你喝毒药呀？卡西奥佩娅想起卡特方才的模样，只觉得可爱。

　　也不觉得多撑，反而觉得喝完懒洋洋的，直想睡觉了。卡特琳娜皱着眉，靠在椅子上，红发随意的披散，配上之前吃东西造就面颊带着些微红。慵懒的模样就好像一直半阖着眼的大猫。

　　卡西奥佩娅回来见她这样子不由得笑眯了眼。

　　喏。卡西指了指自己的嘴角，示意卡特琳娜的嘴角还有汤汁。卡特不解，怎么呢？

　　卡西奥佩娅却也不再说了，俯身上前唇贴上她的，伸出舌头将她嘴角的汤舔干净。

　　卡特琳娜的心脏不规律地跳动起来，卡西的动作叫她心头发痒。

　　正欲离开之际，卡特琳娜反而捧着她的脸加深了这个吻。

　　称不上温柔的磨擦，却能带来异样的快-感。卡西奥佩娅回应她，温柔的，想要平稳彼此的呼吸，却被卡特带乱了节奏，吻反而愈加热烈起来。

　　卡特琳娜噬咬着她的唇，感受到芬芳热烈的滋味，而后，她侧头转移了战地，含住卡西的耳垂，圆润小巧，逗弄起来是很方便的。

　　卡西奥佩娅缩了缩肩，感觉到一副如火的身躯紧贴着自己，像要把她点燃了。偏偏这人还晓得这样做的，那只手也在四处放火，心房仿若被棉花塞住了，难耐却又解脱不得。耳边温度尤甚，电流自她的大脑过渡，造成短暂的空白，而后一阵嗡鸣。

　　卡特咬了咬她的耳垂，滑上白皙的脖颈。手已经撩过卡西奥佩娅松软的纱衣，抚上那处。心中一荡，不由自主地揉捏起来。

　　唔。卡西奥佩娅呼吸一滞，火热柔软的手掌贴合着顶端，或轻或重地揉捏，磨擦。

　　吻已经攻占了玉颈，撒下星星点点的火星，又来到令人流连的锁骨。卡西奥佩娅的锁骨生的极好，层次分明，仿佛艺术家雕刻般的完美形状。

　　啊……别咬……卡西奥佩娅难耐的呻吟。

　　卡特琳娜倾身抬头望着她，嘴唇红艳，疼？

　　卡西轻轻摇头，倒也不是……

　　那就好了。她又继续了方才的动作，卡西奥佩娅深吸了一口气。

　　她一把扯开了卡西单薄的衣物，而后，目光惊叹。

　　胸前的景象异常的美不胜收，之前一直被刺-激的顶端完全挺立起来，昭告主人阵地的失守。卡西目睹着卡特琳娜眸光的变化，仅存的理智告诉她应该害羞。她还来不及羞涩，卡特琳娜已然凑上去含住了这处。

　　卡西奥佩娅发出绵长的呻吟，近似叹息。

　　卡特抬头瞥了她一眼，又继续她的工作。唔，卡西又甜又软，身子的反应也很可爱。卡特琳娜加紧逗弄，轻轻咬合住，唇齿左右磨擦。

　　略带刺痛的快-感席卷了卡西奥佩娅。她微微皱眉，细密的呻吟传开。低头，只看见卡特琳娜红发如火，随着动作起伏，心中一滞，随即脸愈加热了。

　　卡西奥佩娅闭眼，感受那人赐予她的快乐。

　　动作突然停下，卡特琳娜的呼吸停在小腹处，卡西睁眼，低头看，正对上那人沾染的情欲愈加深邃的眸子。

　　卡特琳娜舔了舔腰腹连接人身蛇尾的地方。

　　嘶~卡西奥佩娅倒吸了一口气，那处异常的敏感叫她反应不及。

　　抱我去床上。卡西俯身，手搭在卡特琳娜的肩膀上。

　　卡特琳娜倒是没有防备的，刚放下手，卡西奥佩娅便翻身将她压在了身下。抬眼，不期然对上卡西澄澈的眸子，更多的是，暗潮汹涌。

　　美杜莎……卡特琳娜看着那双惑人的眼眸，低声呢喃，伸手抚上卡西奥佩娅的脸颊。美杜莎是诱惑人的妖精，卡西奥佩娅与她，何其相象，卡特只要对上她的眸子，大脑就宣布罢工了，只余那双美丽异常的眼瞳在心头缥缈。

　　卡西奥佩娅眯起眼，看着身下人的模样。依旧是那熟悉的神情，抿着唇皱眉，微微苦恼的表情让卡西奥佩娅忍不住想欺负她。

　　她俯身，一只手撑在卡特肩侧，凑过头去，嫣红的唇掀动。

　　你还记不记得……卡西奥佩娅吻上了她的下巴。

　　chapter 4 【讨要糖果的方式总叫人啼笑皆非】。

　　经过一夜的冥思苦想，卡西奥佩娅做了决定。

　　如果把她的决定写在纸上，铺开来，兴许会上书，吸引冷漠姐姐途径一百条之类的字眼。

　　卡特琳娜正在绑匕首的握柄，以前的布带拆了下来，是磨擦过度的痕迹，起了丝边。虽说握多了会愈加顺手，绑布有时候却会影响手法的那一瞬间。卡特琳娜决不会允许自己犯那样的错误。

　　姐姐，在干嘛呢？卡西奥佩娅背着手蹭近，天真的声音发问。她蹲下身把玩卡特手里连接的布带。

　　说到底，卡特琳娜有些怕自家妹妹的，这么说似乎说不过去，但是，却是实实在在的觉得卡西危险，距离不要太近了才好。

　　卡特琳娜还是开口与她解释，声音冷淡，是不符年纪的成熟。

　　讨厌！连看都不看我一眼。卡西撇嘴，不满的想。

　　卡西有什么事么？卡特琳娜抬头看了她一眼。她发现卡西奥佩娅这些天的行为真是越来越奇怪了，气场再怎么冷淡，卡特琳娜有细腻的心思，是毋庸置疑的。

　　泰隆说等会儿他会来找姐姐。卡西奥佩娅笑着说，微笑在她脸上开了一朵巨大无比的花，闪疼了卡特的双眼。

　　卡特琳娜心底莫名划过一丝异样。

　　卡西奥佩娅又蹦着欢快的步子走了。卡特琳娜回过神，望着被割裂的备用布带，苦笑。

　　———

　　卡特是什么时候注意我的呢？卡西奥佩娅洁白的面容出现在卡特琳娜眼前，占据了她整个视线。

　　卡特琳娜偏过眼神，不去看她。卡西的眼睛有着诱惑的漩涡，她的眸子会说话，此时她的脸只传递着一个信息。 看着我，看着我，赞扬我吧，把你心里的一切都告诉我。

　　卡西奥佩娅轻笑，唇贴上了她的脖子。

　　姐姐不说，我也是知道的，那时候姐姐冷淡得让卡西想咬你呢。

　　像是为了对应她的话，卡西奥佩娅真的咬上了卡特的脖子，白净的肌肤诱人，她伸出了尖锐的牙齿噬咬。牙齿在皮肤上留下一道淡淡的血痕，她伸出舌头舔舐。

　　压抑的喘息自头顶传来，卡西奥佩娅微微一笑，用力吮吸，脆弱的皮肤上出现了桃花的痕迹。

　　卡特琳娜禁不住叫了出来。随后红了脸。

　　卡西奥佩娅那时候，就想着吸引我吗？卡特琳娜望着天花板，半阖着眼，问。

　　卡西奥佩娅倒是大方的承认了。

　　那时候卡西很坏啊，怎么有小女孩那么会搞破坏的。

　　卡西奥佩娅挑眉，咬住了卡特的锁骨。

　　嘶——

　　———

　　于是，克卡奥的大小姐等了一个下午直至黄昏夕照，也不见克卡奥的二小姐通知她的，所谓等会儿会来找她的泰隆。

　　望着沉沉坠落的日头，卡特琳娜深深吐出胸中郁结的怒气。

　　卡特琳娜觉得自己是招惹了瘟神，这段时间，吃饭的时候总是吃到味道奇怪的菜，不是过咸就是过辣，奇特的是她还享受了一次酸到极致的炒饭。

　　好几次，卡特琳娜差点当着父亲的面，把饭给喷出来。

　　卡西奥佩娅看着她一副吞刀子的表情，笑得格外欢畅。

　　这样做的后果就是，卡特琳娜患了胃病，兼厌食症。

　　疼得死去活来在床上滚来滚去完毕后挺得僵硬。

　　她看起来再怎么坚强，胃也是肉做的，经不起折腾。

　　看着床边满脸歉意的卡西奥佩娅，卡特琳娜由衷地生出了无可奈何的感觉。

　　那段时间终于是舒心了，卡特琳娜吃着久违的，美味的饭菜，有种热泪盈眶的心情。

　　卡西奥佩娅这尊瘟神注定不会让卡特过上几天舒服日子。而后，倒霉透顶的卡特琳娜每次拿起匕首，发现匕首粘在手掌上甩不出去，想坐在椅子上休息一会，撂下屁股后发现椅子也跟她过不去，分崩离析让她跌坐在草地上。

　　等等，诸如此类的事件数不胜数。

　　你到底想怎么样？忍无可忍，卡特琳娜找到罪魁祸首质问。

　　卡西奥佩娅却一脸迷茫地望着她，将无辜两个字诠释到极致。

　　卡特琳娜一瞬间有种抓头皮的烦躁心情。

　　算了，小孩子爱吵爱闹随她去吧，不理会就是了。

　　卡西奥佩娅仍旧不知收敛，卡特琳娜快要抓狂了。如果这人是泰隆，她可以痛痛快快地找他比划一次，虽说武功不如他，也能收拾收拾他解气。偏偏这人是卡西奥佩娅。让她气急却又不能还手，怒气像是打在棉花上，无可奈何。

　　换作其它任何人都好，她至少可以狠狠地踹上一脚报仇。

　　可，她是卡西奥佩娅啊。这么说，卡特琳娜只是觉得卡西奥佩娅对她来说是特别的，却又迷迷茫茫不知道特别在哪儿。

　　但是怒气总能影响人的一些行为，让人做出违心的举动。

　　卡特琳娜偏头，见卡西奥佩娅坐在不远处的秋千上轻轻摇晃，金色的阳光透过树叶，在白衣黑发的女孩身上撒下斑驳。

　　卡西奥佩娅对她扬起了嘴角。发丝在她身后分割出银河。

　　卡特琳娜鬼使神差地抬起了手。

　　卡西睁大眼，一枚匕首劈开空气朝她直逼而来。忘了动作。

　　chapter 5 【让公主哭泣的巫婆必须负责】。

　　卡西奥佩娅确信，有那么一瞬间，眼前的人是确确实实想伤着她的。

　　叮——

　　匕首亲吻上秋千的铁链，发出尖锐的声音，而后跌落下来。不远处卡特琳娜站得笔直。

　　卡西奥佩娅很不给面子的哭了。

　　大颗的泪水滑落，流连在她巴掌大的小脸上，滑过下巴，汇成一股，最后承受不住重量坠落，沾湿了卡西的裙。

　　别哭了。卡特琳娜说，声音别扭。

　　不就是吓唬你一下么，有什么好哭的。

　　卡西奥佩娅不搭理她，兀自哭着。并不是因为被吓到而哭泣，而是因为卡特琳娜的态度。卡特琳娜着实是不喜欢她的，甚至厌恶到想伤自己，卡西奥佩娅坚持吸引卡特的心似乎被闷住了，借着哭泣的理由，她大口大口地呼吸。她开始怀疑自己之前坚持的正确性。

　　怎么会有人连哭泣都这么好看。卡特琳娜想。

　　她向来轻视哭泣的人，卡特琳娜认为这是没有能力的表现，是弱者才会有的行为。

　　却不曾想，眼泪的杀伤力首先投向的是卡特琳娜自己。

　　卡特琳娜心猛地抽起来。

　　别哭，对不起，是我的疏忽，我给你道歉。她蹲下身，仰头看着她，以低姿态仰望她。

　　卡特动作笨拙地擦她脸上的泪水，卡西奥佩娅皱起一边的眉，顺从她的动作。嘴角却微微扬起。

　　姐姐，我刚才被你吓到，你让我哭了，是不是该赔偿？

　　是。

　　得到肯定回答，卡西奥佩娅露出狡黠的笑。

　　下一刻，她吻上卡特的脸颊，在洁净的肌肤上留下小小的牙印。

　　———

　　卡西奥佩娅的吻一路向下，长发在身子上铺散，开出绚烂的花。

　　卡西应该看看那时候自己的样子。卡特低声说。

　　咬住了胸前的蓓-蕾，用尖锐的牙齿刺激。

　　那时我是什么样子？卡西眨眼，拉扯着顶端。

　　坏心眼……呃…恶劣，拿你没办法。

　　卡西奥佩娅低笑，继续享受盛宴。

　　———

　　卡西奥佩娅出落得极美。高贵大方，娉婷玉立。

　　年纪大了些，自然也不会再像几年前，幼稚地戏弄卡特琳娜。

　　卡特琳娜执行任务回来，看到的是美丽的卡西奥佩娅，以及，她们之间突如其来的陌生。

　　这让她不适应。

　　成长是迅速而缓慢的。不知不觉她们已一起度过了这么些年，等卡特琳娜回过头去看，生出了些许物是人非的凄凉。

　　父亲让我帮助他。卡西奥佩娅走近，低眉。语气平淡。

　　卡特琳娜开始消化这句话，发现无法找到结果。

　　什么帮助？她问。

　　卡西奥佩娅轻笑，还能是什么帮助，总归不会是像你一样的。克卡奥家的二小姐伸出手，那只手白皙纤柔，不沾尘灰，不像卡特琳娜那布满茧子的手。卡西奥佩娅意有所指。

　　卡特琳娜这才反应过来，之前家臣隐隐透露过。

　　她皱眉。

　　卡西奥佩娅逼近她，娇媚的容颜几乎凑到她的睫毛。

　　那么，卡特是什么感觉？

　　卡特琳娜抿唇，似乎并无话说。这是卡西第一次叫她的名字，如此亲昵的称呼。

　　呵呵，我啊，喜欢卡特呢。卡西奥佩娅轻松地说，语气好似叹息。

　　卡特琳娜抬头，发现卡西奥佩娅已经比自己高了。

　　卡西的吻随即而来。称不上多让人沉溺的技巧，兴许是因为有了爱的成分，让卡特琳娜忘记了反应。

　　卡西奥佩娅霸道地吻着她，似乎要断了她的退路。她微微睁眼，看到的是卡西绝美的容颜。睫毛微微颤动，显得如此可爱。

　　大脑一阵冰凉，惊醒了梦中人。

　　不行，不可以。卡特琳娜推开她，未曾控制她习武之人的力道，卡西奥佩娅软着腰身被推至墙面。

　　卡西奥佩娅顺势靠着墙壁，似乎不难过，也没有生气。她只是静静地看着她。

　　她的眸子染上一层雾霭，朦朦胧胧。显出无与伦比的美丽。

　　卡西奥佩娅的目光仿佛在说，卡特琳娜。看我，看着我，我那么爱你。

　　呼吸一滞，真切地感受到她的爱意，沉重得要将她掩埋。想着，卡特琳娜的心里竟然开出一朵骄傲的花来，卡西奥佩娅是那么的爱她，不是么。

　　只消看着她的眸子，卡特琳娜的心便渐渐沦陷，卡西奥佩娅有这种魅惑人的本事。

　　吻我。卡西奥佩娅手再次搭上了她的肩，说。

　　理智的弦绷断，发出脆生生的声响。

　　卡特琳娜似火的亲吻要将她融化了。卡西奥佩娅美丽的眸子闪过一丝不可置信，火热的吻来到脖颈，她侧头，眼眸盛着若隐若现的泪光，很快消失不见。

　　梦幻的好像是梦，可这美好的满足感充盈心间，让她几欲落下泪来。

　　卡特琳娜动作似火似风，袭卷了她全身。卡西奥佩娅紧咬住下唇，呻吟堵在喉咙里。

　　白净的手滑入了她的裙摆里，略带薄茧的掌面毫不留情地刺-激着。

　　啊。

　　卡特琳娜猛地抬头，方才卡西难耐的呻吟惊醒了她，这才发现自己正在做的事情，在她看来，多么不可饶恕。瞳孔微缩，是不可置信的表情。

　　怎么会？卡特琳娜你是昏了头，做出这等禽兽的事情来。

　　她抽出手，表情空白，逃似的转身奔走。

　　chapter 6 【从此再无苏樱凉，只剩迷迭香】。

　　卡特琳娜逃进了她的屋子，把自己藏了起来。

　　卡西奥佩娅的心猛地沉了下去。她狠狠地敲门，拍击声回荡在走道里，每一声最后都闷住似的沉淀，像是被虎视眈眈的血盆大口吞没。

　　姐，出来好不好？你做得并没有错。

　　不要这样，逃避不是你会做的事。

　　我不逼你了，你出来看看我啊。

　　从劝说到退让，卡西奥佩娅声音嘶哑，持续的敲击让她指节发疼。

　　屋子里仍旧没有回应，卡特琳娜始终不愿面对。

　　懦夫！卡特琳娜你这个彻头彻尾的懦夫！

　　卡西奥佩娅撕扯着嗓子喊，滑落在门口。雪白的衣裙漾出让人心碎的波纹，绝美的昙花开在大理石面上。

　　卡特琳娜听到这话，动作顿住。随后薄唇抿的更紧。

　　她收拾了些东西，扒开窗户，自二楼跃滑下去。

　　———

　　那时候卡特真是胆小，竟然想着远离我。卡西奥佩娅半是戏谑，将手指送进了身下人的身子。

　　卡特琳娜发出低沉的呻吟。指尖冰凉，掬水碎月般的将她的理智荡开。冰冷的指尖形成巨大的刺-激，她将头偏到一侧，似乎是不想听卡西奥佩娅的话。

　　卡西奥佩娅嫣然一笑，狠狠地进出。卡特琳娜应该好好感受，你的心要像你的身子一样，别违背真实的感受。

　　呃……嗯哼…唔啊哈…

　　卡特琳娜皱眉，身子被占有，随着卡西的动作前后摆动。胸部亦随着晃动，白的红的，像雪地里开了一朵孤傲的红梅。迎风颤抖着。

　　床发出吱吱吖吖的声音。

　　卡特琳娜咬住鲜红的唇。

　　我。呃哈、其实那时候挺开心的。卡特琳娜用力扣住卡西奥佩娅撑在肩侧的手腕，断断续续地说，声线不断起伏。

　　卡西奥佩娅干脆趴下来，枕着柔软的身子，把卡特的胸部放进嘴里含弄。

　　卡特只好抓紧床单。深深喘息。低沉的声音黏稠，像滚了蜜，能拉出甜到腻人的丝线来。卡西奥佩娅的脑袋成了浆糊，只想着取悦身下的人。

　　奥佩娅能喜欢我，这是想都不敢想的。卡特琳娜说，尖叫收敛在喉咙里，美好的呻吟溢出来。

　　可是……

　　可是？

　　你知道，我们的关系，我们所背负的，终究是不能顺着心意想做什么就可以毫无顾忌的。

　　胆小鬼。卡西奥佩娅勾唇，语气略微轻佻，冷笑着讥讽，偏偏能从中听出宠溺的味道来。

　　卡特琳娜伸手捧住这人的头颅，仰头用力吻住这人可爱亦可恨的唇。

　　目光渐沉，卡西奥佩娅的动作愈加剧烈，将她如火的热情悉数给予身下的人。

　　———

　　卡特琳娜走了，傍晚时候佣人告知她。她扯开嘴角冷笑。她终究还是逃离，选择逃避，而没有选择她。

　　起身到镜子前，晕开妆粉，上妆。

　　顾盼神飞的眉眼，嘴角含笑，笑意却没进到眼睛里。

　　夜，卡西奥佩娅望着墨蓝天空上稀稀落落的星。卡特琳娜，她对着迷蒙的月写下这个名字，她此刻是在做什么呢？断然是不会想起我的呢。她自嘲的想。

　　任务完成的很漂亮。丝毫没有初经人事的慌乱。

　　心被闷住似的疼，卡西奥佩娅索性决绝起来。自然见不得慌乱了。

　　得了情报，她优雅的起身离开。

　　她想，她什么都没失去，那不重要，反正那人是不在意的。卡特琳娜永远不会知道，卡西奥佩娅曾以如何的姿态跟在她身后，伴在她身侧，仰望她。她心里只有诺克萨斯，只有克卡奥。那么，她就顺着她的意愿吧，这才是正确的。

　　坐在浴桶里，一次一次地将温水浇在身子上。卡西奥佩娅发起了呆。

　　卡特琳娜。这个名字是划在她心上的痕，现在成了伤。

　　终于，她捂住脸，泪抑制不住地涌了出来。

　　chapter 7 【风一吹，连渣都不剩】。

　　卡特琳娜拇指摩挲着匕首柄，细细抚摸绑带的每一寸纹路。还记得，那人狡黠调皮的笑，满满的自得，阳光下那么耀眼，她肯定还以为自己没发现她的恶作剧呢，其实，其实自己早就知晓，只是不欲揭穿。当看到那人笑起来，就确定自己做的是对的了。

　　泰隆，我并没有做错。

　　卡特琳娜是说过泰隆听，却似乎只是为了说服自己。

　　泰隆乜了她一眼。卡西在伤心，而你，是让她伤心的人。

　　卡特琳娜敛眉，我错了么？

　　泰隆却不回答她了。

　　可是，我错在哪儿了？想不通。真是想不通。

　　卡特琳娜抄起匕首舞动起来，红发飞扬，这样，就不会有心思想这些想不出结果的事情了。

　　卡特琳娜任务完成的极具效率，好几次都是两败俱伤的打法，狠绝得出了名。黑寡妇的名号由此传了开来。

　　同时的，美艳动人的交际花，卡特琳娜的妹妹亦据世人所知。

　　卡特琳娜抄着手斜靠墙角，隐匿在阴暗里。

　　她冷冷地旁观灯红酒绿里的人，将他们的嘴脸一个个扫视过去。这些日子过去了，卡特琳娜用极优秀的表现获得了克卡奥的认可，将军适时将她召回。

　　这是一场宴会，四处可见极尽颓靡的交易。

　　卡特琳娜瞳孔猛地收缩。她看到的是卡西奥佩娅，身着高贵奢华的礼服，将其优雅的气质与玲珑的身段表现地淋漓尽致。

　　卡西娇笑着，身边围了不少名流贵族。

　　将军，来，喝酒~

　　啊，这就是大人你的不对了呢，拒绝弱女子的请求是不可饶恕的哦。能同大人喝酒自然是我的荣幸了。

　　听说大人勇猛杀敌，上次平了西部的动乱，真是了不起呀。

　　将军说笑了，待宴会散了，卡西有许多疑惑向将军请教呢。卡西奥佩娅眼睛弯起，是眉目含情的模样，注视着身边的男人。

　　哈哈，等那时候作甚，何不现在呢？男人听了卡西奥佩娅的话，自然是知道用意的，朝她挤眉弄眼道。

　　克卡奥艳冠天下的二小姐，果真名不虚传。

　　卡特挑眉。

　　将军真是心急的很呢。美人倒是省了欲迎还拒的功夫，搭上男人的手腕往屋外去了。

　　卡西奥佩娅就是做着这样的事情么，明明心底是清楚的，但真正看到眼里，又是另一番滋味。除却心疼，无奈，更多的是愤怒。愤怒铺天盖地席卷而来，几乎将卡特琳娜压到窒息。

　　毕竟，她比谁都知道，卡西奥佩娅的无奈，面具下又是怎样的心酸。那个巧笑倩兮满心管着恶作剧的女孩啊。

　　她咬牙，犹豫几下，终于跟了过去。

　　草地上还沾着露水，卡西奥佩娅走出了别墅，日头懒洋洋地趴着，天气像人一样没有精神。

　　转角是接她的车夫。她裹了裹身上的礼服，早晨还是冷了些。

　　奥佩娅。卡特琳娜叫住她。

　　噢？是姐姐啊。

　　卡西奥佩娅眯眼，她知道昨晚的宴会上卡特来了，却没想到相遇的地点是这里。

　　卡特琳娜的发梢濡湿，似乎是在夜里站了一夜。

　　姐姐有事找我？卡西奥佩娅语气是似是而非的疑惑。

　　卡特琳娜嗫嚅了几下，却不知道该怎么答，对啊，她有什么事呢？

　　卡西奥佩娅看着她，好些日子不见了，卡特琳娜头发长了些，皮肤也黑了些，脸庞愈加的冷峻，身上已然添了些沧桑。

　　都是为诺克萨斯做事的人。

　　卡特琳娜仍旧没有说出个过得去的缘由。卡西奥佩娅低笑，收回目光，侧了身子越过卡特琳娜，想径直离去。

　　奥佩娅！卡特琳娜情急拉住了她的腕。

　　卡西奥佩娅轻轻挣脱，回过头望着她，眼睛里写着略微的不耐烦。

　　在这大门口纠缠来纠缠去成什么样子呢？

　　卡西奥佩娅等着卡特琳娜说话，卡特琳娜看着卡西奥佩娅不知该说什么。于是，两两相望，双双无言。

　　对立了不久，卡西奥佩娅打了个寒颤，随后开始微微颤抖。真是有些冷。

　　卡特琳娜意识到这样僵持的情况是不好的。身体率先反应，将卡西奥佩娅纳入怀中。

　　卡特琳娜语带关切的问她是不是冷，好似是让她心疼的珍宝，让卡西奥佩娅心头一暖。

　　也就任凭她抱住了。

　　卡特琳娜下巴抵着卡西奥佩娅的肩膀，说她其实并不知道自己为何会来这里找她，只是昨晚看见的情景让她生气。

　　见你这样，我心里不舒服，卡西奥佩娅，让我好好抱着你。

　　卡西奥佩娅轻轻的笑起来，你这样，我该误会卡特喜欢我了。

　　她得到的是卡特琳娜肯定的回答，语气认真，我本就喜欢奥佩娅。

　　卡西奥佩娅又笑。我可不是说姐姐对妹妹的喜欢。

　　并不是，是奥佩娅喜欢我的这种喜欢。

　　卡特琳娜语气出乎意料的坚定，异常认真的语气让人不能怀疑她话语的正确性。

　　卡西奥佩娅挣开她的怀抱，心脏狂跳不止，卡特琳娜说的是她听到的那样么？

　　我，我一见到卡西奥佩娅就开心得不行，就想抱着你，见卡西奥佩娅与别人一起，我本不应该生气，可就是生气得要死，当时我就想把那人杀了，把你夺走。

　　卡西奥佩娅眨眼，眸光闪动。

　　卡特琳娜猛地将她再次抱住，而后吻住她的唇。

　　她吻着她，小心翼翼，万般深情。

　　卡特琳娜，我，你带我走吧？我们离开这儿，离开诺克萨斯，去哪儿都好。卡西奥佩娅抚着胸口，她的心脏快跳动出了胸腔，激动的语无伦次。

　　卡特琳娜听到这话，眼里的深情却飞快的消褪下去。带她走，怎么可能？克卡奥不允许，诺克萨斯不允许，她的责任心也不允许。

　　看到她的变化，卡西奥佩娅心中一凛，全身像是霜浸过似的发冷。

　　卡特琳娜再次选择逃走，顶着她责任心为名的乌龟壳。连解释都枉费。

　　卡特琳娜，别逼我恨你。卡西奥佩娅咬住下唇，一字一顿地说。

　　卡特琳娜转身的背影顿住，可终究坚持着她的选择。

　　卡西奥佩娅抱住肩膀，低低的笑。一开始就这样多好，为何要跑过来逗弄一下，给了她希望，让她看见花开般的美好，却又毫不留情的将她的希望摔下来，摔得粉碎，成了齑粉，风一吹，就连渣也不剩了。

　　chapter 8 【留我一人贪享独凉】。

　　卡特琳娜说她喜欢她。

　　卡特琳娜说她心疼她。

　　卡特琳娜说她希望她开心，见她难过卡特会很难过。

　　可卡特琳娜不愿意带她走。

　　卡西奥佩娅在人前依旧笑，笑得愈发明媚。可卡特琳娜看不到。卡特琳娜这次逃得更加的远。

　　据说，卡特琳娜执行任务伤了自己，伤到哪儿了呢？卡西奥佩娅还是忍不住的想她。

　　又听人说，卡特琳娜的匕首杀错了人。死的人是那晚的那个男人。

　　卡西奥佩娅已经想不起那人的模样了。却突然得知他死去。卡特琳娜，你非要在我心中留下不可磨灭的印迹才罢休么。

　　杀错了人，分明是跟自己有关。

　　卡西奥佩娅又疑惑，这并不像那个责任感非一般的强的人做的事。心底莫名生出悲凉来，卡西发现，她越来越不了解卡特琳娜了。

　　chapter 9 【你带给我火焰般的温暖。】

　　卡特琳娜也不好过，卡西奥佩娅总是大摇大摆的出现在她头脑里。想她的容颜，声音，神情。

　　姐姐，你让我哭泣，是不是该赔偿？

　　呵呵，我啊，喜欢卡特呢。

　　卡特就不能喜欢我么？

　　懦夫，卡特琳娜你这个彻头彻尾的懦夫。

　　想来，这些声音原来在她心里扎了根，一句一句如此鲜明，排山倒海的要将她击溃。

　　那时卡西奥佩娅的表情，她也能清楚的回忆起。

　　卡特琳娜抱住头低吼了一声。

　　甚至，连在休息的时候，她梦到她，她们用力相拥抵死缠绵。卡西奥佩娅在她身下，娇喘微微，卡特琳娜狠狠地要她，奥佩娅发出颤抖的尖叫。

　　最后，俩人竟然变成了蛇缠绕在一起，用力勒住对方。扭作一团，却丝毫不肯退缩。

　　卡特琳娜惊醒，头皮发麻。身体起了种异样的感觉。

　　大小姐，接下来我们打算在河边修整几日再出发，你认为怎么样？

　　啊？卡西奥佩娅不喜欢水，她不喜欢的。卡特琳娜脱口而出。

　　泰隆听她莫名其妙的话，皱眉，以家臣的身份告诉她她现在是魂不守舍，状态十分不正常。

　　卡特琳娜语气无力，她竟会无意识的提及卡西奥佩娅，怎么会这样呢。

　　泰隆深深地看了她一眼，告诫她，感情用事是不被允许的。

　　还有，您的伤口，需要勤加处理。泰隆说。

　　卡特琳娜摸了摸缠绕纱布的左眼。

　　卡西奥佩娅，我该拿你怎么办。

　　———

　　卡特琳娜被卡西奥佩娅压在身下，做了她身下的人。她趴伏在床上，无瑕的背部美得让人惊艳，洁白，发出一圈晕白的光。

　　卡西奥佩娅似乎没有一分的焦急，她细致地吻过卡特琳娜背上的每一寸皮肤，实则她却是心急的，她想把卡特琳娜整个吞到肚子里了。不过，时间还很长。

　　细密的吻落下，卡西奥佩娅唇间冰凉，却让卡特琳娜起了火。被吻过的地方有火星渗出来，冰凉过后是磨人的火热。

　　蜿蜒而下，沿着脊柱的轮廓，卡西奥佩娅用舌尖在腰下的脊椎处打着旋，卡特琳娜感觉一股热流莫名其妙的涌上了腰腹。卡西奥佩娅的指尖贪恋地抚过她每一寸肌肤，一遍一遍的划过她的腰侧。

　　她的手指成了凶器，叫卡特琳娜变得不像自己。

　　细微低沉的喘息溢出来。

　　卡西奥佩娅摩挲她的下唇，完美的唇形让她爱不释手。微痒透过单薄的肌肤透进来，酥麻一直延伸至耳后。卡特琳娜不由自主地咬住那人作怪的手。

　　卡西奥佩娅轻笑起来，用手指挑逗她的舌头。

　　卡特侧着头，嘴微张着，任凭卡西奥佩娅探索她口腔的每一处。白的牙齿，红的嘴唇，欲望的指尖挑逗构成鲜艳的画面，刺激着卡西奥佩娅的眼睛。

　　指尖被濡湿，卡西奥佩娅退出来，拉出一道旖旎的丝线。

　　卡特琳娜抿唇，唇齿间的感觉依旧鲜明。奥佩娅，你真是会折腾人。

　　卡特琳娜不喜欢么。

　　卡西奥佩娅俯首吻上她的耳后，呼出的气息喷在肌肤上。她的气息有别于皮肤，还是热的，滚烫的。卡特琳娜瑟缩了下颈子。

　　卡西奥佩娅的手越过小腹，抚上腿间的私密。话音落，卡西奥佩娅的手指已然进入。卡特琳娜低低的发出一声呜咽。

　　趴伏的姿势让她失了安全感，感觉更加敏锐。

　　卡特琳娜闭眼，海水一波一波朝她涌来，她在水面上不断起伏，背上是卡西奥佩娅冰凉的温度，热意却从身体最深处滋生。

　　眼前刹那空白，而后出现斑斓的颜色，一直悬在半空的身子，猛地坠落下来，被温暖的海浪托着，有确切充实的感觉。卡特琳娜全身的毛孔都舒展开，叫着卡西奥佩娅的名字。喘息许久未曾平息。

　　她翻转过身子，全身软成了春泥，疲乏的不愿睁开眼睛。卡西奥佩娅低温的唇覆上她的眼帘，一刹那，初秋微凉的风扑面而来。

　　卡西奥佩娅吻过她眼上凌厉的疤痕，怜惜她的旧伤。傻瓜。她听见卡西奥佩娅呢喃的声音。

　　轻柔的吻落在颊边的发丝上，你的头发真美，就像火焰，让我感觉温暖。柔和的嗓音带着让人沉醉的诱惑，听进耳里是无比的舒服。

　　她带着笑几欲进入梦乡，在梦和醒之间徘徊。

　　我爱你。卡西奥佩娅在她耳边，轻轻地说。

　　chapter 10 【我穷极一生的努力，只为了让我来这儿找你】。

　　卡特琳娜的伤口开始愈合，纱布已经取了下来，结痂的时候是密密麻麻的痒。

　　像针扎进她的心里。

　　她不时的想伸手触摸那道伤，然后想起卡西奥佩娅。

　　泰隆叹了口气。大小姐在思念谁？

　　没有谁。卡特琳娜说。

　　二小姐说不定也在思念大小姐。

　　卡特琳娜挑眉，没有接话。泰隆也不介意，他的用意就是告诉卡特琳娜他是个知情人。

　　二小姐可真是在乎您，我说的对么？泰隆在她旁边坐下，目视着前方。

　　二小姐还小的时候，您肯定不记得了，二小姐常常念叨您。自那时她就那么在意您了。她常常作弄您，然后跟我说，您总是忽视她，叫她很是伤心呢。

　　要我说，二小姐爱着大小姐的啊。

　　胡说八道。卡特琳娜语气不善，这事情从别人嘴里说出来怎么听怎么不舒服。

　　泰隆没有理会，继续说着，如若不是，大小姐何必动怒？想必您是知晓的。

　　寒光一闪，卡特琳娜的匕首到了眼前。泰隆矮身躲避，亮出武器抵抗。

　　这种事与你何干？

　　卡特琳娜咬牙切齿的说，泰隆看见她眸子里烧着火焰。

　　泰隆巧妙地旋过刀面，化解了她的力道。他反手扣住了卡特琳娜的手腕，眼睛里闪过一丝精光。

　　属下心属卡西奥佩娅小姐，自然与我有关。

　　放肆！

　　卡特琳娜瞪着他。

　　我知道我配不上二小姐，更重要的是，她爱慕着的人，是您。您也是爱着她的，或许比您想象的爱得更深，所以适才您才会惊怒。

　　泰隆松手，低头毕恭毕敬的站定，一字一句的说给卡特琳娜，清晰到不容反驳。

　　卡特琳娜匕首抵上了他的脖子，依旧纹丝不动。卡特琳娜眯起眼，冷哼了一声，将匕首收回。

　　与大小姐打斗是犯了错，属下甘愿受罚。

　　但，有一事更为重要。

　　事实从泰隆嘴里说出来，字字诛心。卡西奥佩娅出事了。

　　她出事了。

　　卡特琳娜不愿想象那个柔弱的女子，出事的模样。想必她肯定很害怕，才会，才会失手害了那许多人。卡西奥佩娅，别怕，没人会伤害你。

　　等我。

　　她骑着马，一路奔赴。路途颠簸要将她的心肺颠出来，每一个节奏都响应着心里的呼唤，卡西奥佩娅，卡西奥佩娅。

　　她爱的人。

　　熟悉的家被一种诡异的氛围笼罩住，卡特琳娜竟然有种窒息的感觉。

　　她抓住一个佣人的手，急切的问那人的去向。

　　佣人的表情是避之不及。似乎说到这个名字就有猛兽能把他吞掉。支支吾吾激起了卡特琳娜的怒气，使她更加愤怒的是，他们的表现。

　　他们的表现，仿佛卡西奥佩娅是多让人厌恶的，让他们缄口不谈。

　　滚！她低吼。

　　你们都欺负她，都欺负她。

　　啊，对了。那儿，一定是了，卡西奥佩娅小的时候最爱去的山谷，经常缠着自己带她偷偷去玩儿的。她说，大大小小的花，开放的时候能叫人感觉到无限的热情，看见便会感到幸福。

　　卡特琳娜不顾一路回来的风尘仆仆，往记忆中的那处赶去。

　　深秋的风确实是有些寒了，吹到人心里让人发冷。

　　果然，那儿有人。模样变了，金绿色的卷发被风带起，身形也瘦弱了，裹在薄薄的纱衣里，似乎随时会被风带走。下半身的蛇身不时地扫弄着地面的草，让人心头发痒。

　　设想过千万遍她的模样，想象见到她的时候自己会是什么样感觉。还是她，真的还是她。

　　卡特琳娜眼眶有些发热，空荡的心房此刻有什么东西满满的要溢出来了。看到那人的一刻，她的心脏终于从某处回到了她的胸膛。

　　她的泪不再摇摇欲坠，终于干脆利落的掉了下来。胸腔是满的，她哭着又笑着。

　　纵使变化再大，卡西奥佩娅依旧是她记忆中白衣黑发的女子。

　　那个追逐着她，哭着喊着要爱她的人。


End file.
